


Eager To Please

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, extremely slight femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Harry is a generous lover
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Eager To Please

**Author's Note:**

> A quick extra thing to get in just under time for A Very Harry Birthday
> 
> And as a bonus counts for the 'Slow teasing oral sex' square on the personalised [Bingo Card](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/246303.html) made for me by SportiveTricks

Pansy Parkinson had a very pretty flat covered in froufrou, There were fancy embroidery, doilies, and decorative cushions covering every available surface and there was high incidence of pink and turquoise in the colour scheme. If there had been pictures of cats there would have been some very bad connections Harry Potter could make. He didn’t however because firstly there weren’t actually any cats and secondly because he was on his knees within moments of entering her apartment.

Harry would have thought Pansy would have been pleased by instead she seemed a little shocked that the kisses he bestowed on her bright red lips were a little more than perfunctory and that he almost bypassed her cleavage all together. Harry supposed that was a little ungrateful. The little black dress had been a little risqué for the ministry party they’d come from and showed her tits to great advantage; the dress was cut to show just a little teasing of the red lace beneath and attracted many an eye that night.

However it also showed off her long slender legs and Harry knew what he liked. 

Pansy lay back on her sofa and he knelt between those legs and started to plant kisses on the inside of Pansy’s legs. Soft, gentle, presses of his lips against the skin that could be considered chaste if not for where they were. Pansy whimpered and Harry smiled to himself and continued kissing, each time getting a little further up the leg, towards the short hem of the dress.

Pansy seemed to holding her breath. Harry switched to the other leg and she let out a sudden plaintive sound. He was determined not to be hurried however and slowed the pace of his kissing considerably, Pansy squirmed.

“You like?” Harry said, huskily.

“It’s alright,” Pansy said with nonchalance even Harry could tell was forced. 

“I’ll try to do better,” Harry said.

He pushed the dress up and over her waist, not that it had far to go. Her knickers were made of the same red lace, that had show over the bodice of the dress. They were bright red by design but currently had a much darker spot in the middle. Subconsciously, Harry licked his lips and then he placed a kiss… on Pansy’s stomach several inches above the knickers. Pansy made another sound of disappoint and Harry’s heart surged.

“Hey this isn’t easy for me either,” he said with a smile, resting his chin on her stomach briefly.

“if you don’t...” Pansy panted.

But what she would do if he didn’t continue, he didn’t find out because he was very happy to continue. He place more kisses on her stomach. This time going down and Pansy moaned and shifted, her legs spreading wider, her hips lifting slightly. 

Temptation was getting to Harry and he pressed his face into the knickers and pressed his lips into the centre of them in a kiss that made Pansy cry out even with the fabric between them and gave Harry the scent and taste of her. He moaned, it was almost as needy a noise as the ones he’d drawn out of Pansy.

She was rocking her hips up and down as he tucked the first two fingers of both hands under the rim of her knickers and then pulled them down and threw them away across the room.

He looked and moaned again. The pussy between Pansy’s legs was a pretty pink colour and wet with arousal. There was a triangle of hair gracing her mound but her lips and the surrounding area was deliciously smooth and bare looking, she’d been on the prowl tonight and Harry knew she was happy with what she ended up with.

Harry pressed his face to her cunt and gave her long slow lick with his tongue held soft, starting at the very bottom of her cunt and going upwards until it went over the hood of her clit. Pansy jerked and gasped. He did it again she gasped again.

Happily Harry started to lap at her pussy, quickly running his tongue over. He zigged and zagged it back and forth, parting her lips so his tongue could delve deeper into her, make her wetter, make the taste of her flow into his mouth.

Pansy squirmed and writhied. Harry slipped his arms under her legs and held her onto place. He didn’t mind her moving but he wanted to be able to work on her. He swirled his tongue over her clit, testing it’s sensitive.

“Oh.. fuck.. Potter.. fu-” The voice cut off, stifled.

Harry grinned to himself and paused a second to look up. Pansy’s hands were busy, one was cupping her own tit, the other clamped over her mouth to try and silence herself,

That wouldn’t do at all.

“You can use those hands on me instead if you like,” Harry said, huskily.

Pansy took the hint and her hands delved into his hair, holding him by the hair pulling him back down to her cunt. Harry felt light headed, blood rushed down between his legs and jeans suddenly felt extremly tight. Even if he hadn’t like that, it would have been worth it to hear the noise Pansy made.

She moaned whimpered as he lapped at her cunt, she screamed and writhed when he sucked on her clit, his lips a tight seal around it. Her hands pressed him tight to her as her body surged and she ground herself against his face, filling his mouth and noise with glorious taste of her when she came.

Pansy sank limply down on the sofa, her hands lost their grip on his head. Harry, heart hammering came to his feet.

Harry loved eating girls out. He loved the doing it, he loved the taste and he loved making them cry out. He looked down on Pansy; her long dark hair was a mess, spread out every where over the decorative cushions, her dress was pulled down over her bare breasts and her legs were spread wide open for him.

Harry loved eating girls, getting to see them wild and eager and ready to fuck afterwards was just a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
